


Much too late for Goodbyes

by gothikuk



Category: Dragon Age
Genre: F/M, Fantasy, Fiction, Introductions & Chapters, Literature, prose
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-28
Updated: 2017-12-28
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:32:44
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,956
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gothikuk/pseuds/gothikuk
Summary: The end of the road for Cal and Gilly.Callum belongs to me





	Much too late for Goodbyes

**Author's Note:**

> The end of the road for Cal and Gilly. 
> 
> Callum belongs to me

Much too late, for goodbyes

 

Callum ducked under a clumsy swing and using his shield and his sheer brute strength brought the Bandit to their arse, He drove his sword clean through the man and pulled it out again. This made a change from what he and his companions had been fighting a few days before hand. Blighted Wolves and Bears and a handful of Genlocks, a rare sight in Ferelden now. Still the Grey Wardens from Vigils Keep had answered the call and sent six of their own. 

Callum Kennedy was by far the tallest and the broadest of the group, he was their tank, Master with sword and shield and his fighting techniques reminiscent of the Former Guardsman he once was, He spoke with a broad Kirkwall Low-town Accent. 

There was Rhya an Elven woman from Denerim, the group Archer, born and raised within the Cities Alienage and then part of the Denerim Guard until she had been bitten by a Blight Wolf whilst on a hunt for a criminal. 

Jorges, an Antivan Rogue, the man with twin pearl handled Daggers who joined the Grey Wardens to escape the Hangman's noose for a contract that went wrong. The former Crow did not speak about his past and no one asked him. 

Anthea, a native of West Hills who was a sword and shield woman, and a native of West Hills, she had joined voluntarily, Cal wondered why she would do that, after all she was the same age as he was, just 21 and had her whole life ahead of her. 

Martin, a Gwaren man and a beast with a great axe sitting in his huge hands. He was just as broad as Callum but not as tall. He was attacked by a Blight Bear and the former Mercenary was the only survivor. 

Ulrika, a native of Nevarra who, like Anthea joined off her own back and the other archer of the group. Cal had worked with them a few times outside of his normal working group, With Malachi running his errands across the land, Caleb stepping up a notch in his duties as the Commanders Protoge and Anza and Mal doing things around the Arling, he had been sent out with this group. The other reason being Innes was keenly aware of the growing animosity between Callum and his former Fiancée and wanted Callum to be somewhere other than the keep. The other reason was he wanted to see what the young man's leadership skills were like, so putting him in charge he asked Rhya to monitor the situation and let him know how the young Marcher got on. 

So far he had acted within all expectations and even with his own way of doing things he kept the welfare of his team and the civilians in his mind. Callum was a popular man amongst what had started to be called Innes's wardens. For reasons that within a few short weeks would become all too apparent. 

Cal motioned to the inn as they walked through the town, he was hungry and they needed to report to the Town Mayor that their farms were safe. For now at any rate. Once the bandits had been killed and their prisoners freed the group had made its way to the town, now the smell of roasting beef had Cals nose twitching.  

There were advantages to being a Grey Warden, increased speed, stamina, agility and a healing ability. The stamina had its advantages in the more personal department, it also meant they rarely got drunks and if they did, it took a while. The other side of that was the appetite, Grey Wardens were known to have humongous appetites; the taint that ran through their bodies burnt off the food that they consumed and that was the reason why you never saw an overweight Warden. Their bodies burnt off the excess fat and used it as fuel for the taint in their bodies. 

None of them saw the red head sitting warming herself by the fire. She had been on one of her benders away from the city and woken up that morning. Sitting by the fire she was having breakfast before returning the the city and no doubt a disappointed look from her partner. Not that Gilly cared at the moment. 

All she could focus on was her own pain and her own demons. Callum loved another woman it was obvious, if he loved her he would have been on his knees asking for her forgiveness. She watched the group walk in and shrank back into the shadows of the corner when she recognised the bigger man. 

She listened to the banter between them and positively bristled at the wardens when the woman who in her mind had caused this was brought up. 

“So that dance with Anza...what were you two laughing at?” Rhya asked. 

“I wanna know how he is the only one she dances with like that...man” Jorges whistled. 

“She was telling me a story from her homeland and if you ask her I am sure she will dance with you” Cal picked his ale up and arched an eyebrow as the waitress sat herself on his lap, much to the amusement of his friends. 

“Is there anything else I can get you handsome man?” 

Cal uttered an embarrassed laugh and set his drink down “No thanks love, thanks for the offer though but um nothing I want. Thanks though”

“Now that's a real shame” She got up winked and walked away. 

“What is it with you and the ladies!” Martin stared “Whatever you got man I want some!”

“Must be my winning smile” Cal dryly retorted and heard Ulrika mutter and “uh-oh” and turned to see Gilly get up and storm out the inn. “Some food would be good I think”

“Cal go see her” Rhya encouraged. 

“Why? She walked out on me remember?” His second gave him a pointed look and rolling his eyes he got up “fine but keep greedy boy away from my grub” 

The Elf watched her friend walk out the Inn, one way or another this was going to end here. With tensions at the Keep the way they were they needed to be focused and this was a distraction that no one needed. Not a Warden and not a Silver Order Knight, although she had noticed that Gilly staggered a little. She made a mental note to talk to the Major when she got back. 

 

Cal watched Gilly walk into the barn where her horse was kept to keep it from the overnight chill and taking a deep breath he followed her into the barn. He took her appearance in, saw her black eye and bruises. That must have been the fight between her and Selene, his half sister had told him about it, but he had not taken sides.  
He told Selene she should have stayed out of it and he let it be known that both women had themselves to blame in his opinion. He had already heard that she wanted to go and sock Anza in the mouth, Gilly hadn't and Cal knew if she had he would have thrown all her stuff out the cottage there and then. 

“That looks nasty” He muttered “You OK?” 

“What do you care!” Gilly retorted “Your fucking sister did this to me!”

“Yeah I know”

“Notice you didn't come and see me!” She groused. 

“Why should I? Nothing to do with me, I'll tell you what I told Selene. She went looking for a fight and you too. Way she tells it you were in a fucking gutter so go figure” Cal wasn't looking for another argument and it certainly looked like Gilly was pushing for one. 

“None of your damn business” She snarled. 

“It is my business when your actions reflect on me. I brought you back here, I recommended you for the Silver Order and you are letting them down” 

“Oh go back to the whore in the tavern or better yet the Whore at Vigils Keep!” 

Cal narrowed his eyes and his temper began to fray “Anza has done nothing to you!” He growled “and this is not about Anza this is about your own insecurities!!” He glared at her 

“YOU TOLD SELENE ABOUT MY AFFAIR!”

“She asked I told her!” Cal retorted “I am not going to lie for you or anyone. You want to know something. You rage off at me about kissing another woman but all you ever want to do is Fuck! I am supposed to be your best friend the man you love but ever since you came back with me you have been pushing me further and further away. You get pissed up when you are supposed to be on duty and thus letting your friends and work colleagues down” Cal caught her fist as she went to hit him “Look at you! A fucking lush!” He moved her hand back “I never regret anything I do. I wish I had slept with Anza cause she is more of a woman than you ever will be!” 

Cals words bit harsh and Gilly shrank back his words cutting her to the bone. Cal walked to the door and looked at her one final time. His mind made up. 

“When I leave here I will send the rest of your belongings to the Keep. I wish I had never gone back to Kirkwall and I wish I had never seen you again or brought you here. You are a damn disgrace to the Order that gave you your life back.” He opened the door “Go drink yourself to dearth if it means that much to you Gilly. You mean nothing to me any more. I never want to see you again” 

He walked out the barn while inside Gilly sank to her knees and began to cry. She broke into pieces then, her heart torn asunder as the man she loved walked out of her life for good. She would never see him again. 

Several weeks later the Keep was in uproar as Warden attacked Warden. Callum had fought his way through from the armoury to warn Caleb of an impending back strike on him. Just as a Great Sword pierced through his chest and a mace hit him across the face taking his right eye out of its socket. As Callum fell to the floor blood pooling around him he heard Caleb scream his name and the last name on his lips as he passed into unconsciousness reached the ears of one whose hearing was better then most wardens. 

“Anza.....”

 

Lessa rode hard through the Amaranthine streets and found Gilly in one of the taverns. She grabbed her, pulled her outside and dunk her head into the horses trough, 

“Get sober girl!” The Heiress growled “The Order needs you! Its gone to hell at the keep! MOVE!”

By the time they had returned to the Keep Warden was fighting Warden and Silver Order was fighting Silver Order. Lessa and Cyan turned as Selene's angered roar floated flashed through the crowd. Only for both women to see their friends fall. 

When it was all over and both Lessa and Cyan returned from the deep they helped with the search and recovery both women found Selene and Gilly under a pile of bodies. Lessa heaved a sigh. However she let Cyan and the others think their Marcher friend had died a hero. Lessa couldnt think that, Gilly had been drunk, granted she had come when needed but she was drunk and that cost her her life. The Heiress helped carry the bodies to the makeshift morgue and walked away.  



End file.
